wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Your Arms Like Henry
"Move Your Arms Like Henry" is a Henry the Octopus song. It is shown on the 1998 video, Toot Toot! and was written by Anthony's brother, Paul Field. It is shown at a lot of concerts, and features Paul Hester on drums. Song Lyrics English Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around And around and around and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands around And around and around and around like Henry Refrain Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Chorus Refrain Chorus Taiwanese 像亨利一樣移動你的手臂 像亨利一樣移動你的手臂 雙臂抱一下 和Henry一樣，周圍和周圍 像亨利一樣握你的手 像亨利一樣握你的手 握你的手 和Henry一樣，周圍和周圍 副歌 亨利向你揮手致意 亨利向我揮手致意 他有這麼多手，他一直在揮手 合唱 副歌 合唱 Song Credits Trivia *In Toot Toot! (video), the prologue used to have only one shot but in the 1999 version, it now has 2 extra shots of the kids decorating cut-outs of Henry the Octopus. *In The Wiggly Big Show, Jeff voices Henry the Octopus on this song. That's exactly why the angles were filmed by two camera operators. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the accordion or keyboards and voicing Henry the Octopus. *On Xuxa's album and video Só Para Baixinhos 2, the Brazilian version is Mexendo Os Braços Com Teddy. Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 10 Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:Duet songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:YouTube Songs